


trapped with you

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But We're (Kind Of) Ignoring Endgame, First Kiss, Kidnapping (Sort of), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Sam and Bucky get captured during a mission, and end up in a Hydra cell together. Bucky's freaking out, which somehow leads to him and Sam having a much needed, long overdue, heart-to-heart conversation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	trapped with you

**Author's Note:**

> My next fic for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020.
> 
> Square Fill: Mission Gone Wrong

The mission went terrible. Absolutely terrible.

Now, somehow Bucky and Sam are locked up together in a cell somewhere, and who knows when rescue will come to save them, if rescue comes at all. Because Bucky’s already tried to beat down the door, punch a hole in the wall with his metal arm that usually gets through everything but _nothing_ has worked.

Sam looks up and sighs as he watches Bucky pace back and forth. “ _Dude_ ,” he speaks for the first time in probably hours. Despite working together for months, the two still don’t really get along with each other, and Sam questions if perhaps that’s the reason they’re locked up. But, Bucky doesn’t stop his pacing. “Bucky, come on. Will you please stop pacing? You’re giving me a headache.”

Bucky finally stops pacing, dead in his tracks, and looks over at Sam. Well, glares at Sam, more like. “Oh, I’m so sorry for your suffering, Wilson,” he snaps, and Sam glares right back at him. “Because you getting a headache is my number one concern right now. Not being locked in a Hydra cell.”

Sam scoffs. “Don’t have to be an ass about it,”

“We’re trapped in this cell in the _middle_ of nowhere! How the hell aren’t you freaking out?” Bucky asks, frowning. “We don’t know when rescue is coming, if they’re coming at all. I’m going crazy, and you’re just-”

“S’not the first time I’ve been locked up against my will before,” Sam mumbles, rubbing his forehead. “Someone will come. It’s already been half a day. Someone’s going to notice _you_ missing.”

“Yeah, but we were on a mission. They’re expecting us to be gone for days,” Bucky argues.

“Unless you can break that door down, we’re stuck here,” Sam sighs before leaning against the hard wall. “And, you’ve already tried that. So, make yourself comfortable.”

“I can’t,” Bucky mumbles. “I get fidgety when I sit still for too long.”

“That explains the pacing,” Sam says, his tone much softer now. “Sorry, man. Does talking help?”

“Dunno,” Bucky replies with a shrug. “Don’t usually have anyone to talk to on missions.”

“We’ve been going on missions together for months now,” Sam argues.

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “But, we don’t usually talk to each other because we can’t hold a conversation without arguing with each other. It gets kind of annoying after awhile.”

Sam chuckles. “Well, if you weren’t so god damn annoying all the time…” He begins, he smirks when Bucky glares at him again. “I’m just kidding. Relax. God, if only Steve were here to see us right now.”

Bucky tenses as soon as Sam brings up Steve, and then he leans against the wall beside the door. They don’t normally talk about Steve, especially on missions. “Can we not talk about Steve right now?”

Sam frowns as he looks over at Bucky. “Have you… talked to him recently, Bucky?”

“Been a couple months,” Bucky admits. “Been busy with missions. I’ve- I’ve been meaning to. Swear…”

“I’m sure he understands,” Sam tries to assure Bucky. “I haven’t been able to see him much either.”

“That’s because I drag you along with these stupid missions,” Bucky says. “We must have really fucked up if we ended up locked in a fucking Hydra cell. How’d this happen?”

“Pretty sure we were bickering about our non-existent plan when we got captured,” Sam informs him.

“Shit,” Bucky curses, running a hand through his hair. “We really gotta stop doing that.”

“I agree,” Sam says, finally pushing himself up from the ground, and looking at Bucky. “Maybe we can talk about it once we get out of here, if you’re up for it?”

Bucky bites his lip slightly before looking over at Sam, before slowly nodding. “Yeah, we should do that,”

“Great,” Sam sighs in relief, because at least this is a start. “So, I don’t really wanna sit around here and wait for someone else to rescue us. You got any other plans?”

“The doors not coming down. I’ve already tried that,” Bucky frowns. “You saw me punch that thing…”

Sam groans, but he knows Bucky’s probably too exhausted to try to knock down the door again. “I know, Buck. But, there _has_ to be another way out of here,” he says, looking around the cell.

Bucky raises his eyebrows as he watches Sam. “What happened to waiting for rescue?”

“Well, unfortunately... I’ve run out of patience now,” Sam says, looking over at Bucky. “Plus, I’ve finally got you to agree to talk about the issues we have so I’d _really_ like to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“I mean, we’re probably going to be stuck in here for awhile, so we’ve got plenty of time to talk right now,” Bucky says calmly. “So, why not talk now? Neither of us are going anywhere.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asks, blinking a few times. “I mean, you haven’t really slept at all…”

“Neither have you,” Bucky points out. “And we have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah,” Sam mumbles, glancing down at his shoes for a moment. He goes to look back at Bucky and jumps when he sees Bucky is right in front of him. “Shit! You can’t fucking do that, Bucky.”

Bucky smirks. “But, you’re so fun to scare,” he says.

“I am not scared,” Sam huffs, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Come on, Sam,” Bucky says. “We gotta talk about this. Whatever this is. This is the first time we’ve ever let our bickering get in the way of our mission. I’m sure it won’t be the last if we don’t quit it.”

“You called me Sam,” Sam points out, smiling a little. “That’s already a start.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at Sam’s comment, a small smile forming on his face. “I guess I just realized I’m tired of the constant arguing between us, you know? So, maybe I found you a little annoying at the beginning, and I was jealous of how close you’d have gotten to Steve.”

“You were jealous?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows at Bucky. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Yeah, well… I always used to be protective of Steve when we were kids, from what I remember, anyways,” Bucky says. “It used to be just the two of us. So yeah, I had a reason to be jealous.”

Sam nods. “I get it,” he says. “I definitely thought you were annoying little shit when we first met, so…”

Bucky scoffs. “Of course,” he says. “And now?”

“Now,” Sam smiles a little. “Not so much. I actually really enjoy your company during missions.”

“Sam, look… there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Bucky begins.

“I think I already know what you’re going to say,” Sam says, cutting him off. Bucky goes to reply to him, but stops when there’s suddenly a pair of lips on his own.

Bucky panics for a moment, because it’s been _so long_ since someone’s kissed him like this, at all. Bucky’s still working on some issues of his own, but this is Sam, and he knows Sam won’t ever hurt him.

“You’re thinking too much again,” Sam whispers against his lip, pulling away from Bucky slightly, not wanting to overstep. “Did I-?”

“Shut up,” Bucky mumbles before grabbing a hold of Sam’s waist and pulling him into another kiss.

The kiss only lasts for a moment when they’re interrupted by a loud bang. Bucky pulls away from the kiss, and stands close to Sam as he looks over, only to see a huge dent in the wall. “What the-?”

“Back up!” A familiar voice calls from the outside.

Bucky’s eyes widen and he immediately covers Sam with his arm as a blast goes through the wall, breaking down the wall. Bucky looks up and grins when he sees none other than Bruce and Iron Man. “Guess they didn’t make the cell Hulk proof.”

Sam looks up, blinking a few times as he looks between The Hulk and Iron Man.

“How the hell did you two end up in a cell together?” Tony asks. “Honestly, I thought you were better than this.”

“It’s uhm, a long story?” Bucky replies, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You know, we were kind of having a moment before you two so rudely interrupted,” Sam says.

“Hey, we just saved your lives. No thank you?” Tony retorts.

Bucky chuckles, slowly letting go of Sam. “Yeah, thanks, Stark. We owe you one,” he says. “Hey, wait a minute- How did you-?”

“FRIDAY alerted me and we were able to track your location down, and luckily Bruce happened to be around so I called him for backup,” Tony says. “Now, can we get out of here? I was in the middle of something important.”

“Sure,” Bucky snorts. He looks over at Sam, his cheeks slightly pink. “So, uh… we’ll continue with this later?”

“We better be finishing this later,” Sam huffs, before grabbing Bucky’s hand, and leading the way out.


End file.
